


Say my name (Say baby I love you)

by uswnt_nwsoccer



Series: Don't care if we fall from grace. [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_nwsoccer/pseuds/uswnt_nwsoccer





	Say my name (Say baby I love you)

Why did she choose a flight with a layover? She didn’t know. Ashlyn hated flights, specially long, lonely ones. At least the snoring guy next to her wasn’t there anymore; she still couldn’t fall asleep. A few more hours and she would be home; where she would be living for the next few months because her home was her Ali was.

**********

She didn’t know why the thought of settling down scared her before. She found herself loving the domestic lifestyle she shared with Ali; waking up to the smell of fresh coffee, breakfast ready, but what she loved the most was waking up with the same beautiful woman everyday.

"Good morning sleepy head" Ali softly whispered, smiling at Ashlyn.

"Morning babe" her voice was heavy with sleepiness, she couldn’t bring herself to fully open her eyes they felt like lead but she tried because she knew the view was amazing. "God you’re beautiful" she whispered and was rewarded with a kiss.

After a few seconds of slow, lazy kissing Ali pulled away “breakfast is ready” and moved to leave the bed.

The brunette felt arms wrap around her waist and smiled “let’s stay in bed a little longer” she felt kisses on the back of her neck trailing to her shoulder and a shiver ran up her body as the keeper’s warm hands found their way under her shirt.

"Ash- babe the food will get cold"

"So we’ll heat it up, come on just a few minutes" the blonde moved her hands higher up to find Ali’s bare chest and the brunette leaned back into her.

"You never take just a few minutes"

"I know" Ashlyn bit down on her neck pressing her hands on Ali’s chest eliciting a soft moan and she knew she had won.

"You better make this worth me missing breakfast"

"No problem" Ashlyn flipped Ali on her back and straddle her.

" a little early too be cocky don’t ya think" she said smiling up to her.

Ashlyn leaned down to kiss her, but stopped just a few millimeters away “I just know you very well to know what drives you crazy” she smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Ashlyn reached for her hands and pinned them to her sides using her legs to keep them in place. Ashlyn slowly removed her shirt and threw it to the side, she smirked when she noticed the defender staring and her semi-naked form. “I think you’re drooling” Ali tried to move but Ashlyn kept a strong hold on her. The taller girl put her hands on either side of Ali’s face hovering just above her. Her breathing was slowy increasing the longer Ashlyn prolonged her teasing.

"I want to touch you" she let out and Ash moved to her neck breathing on her skin and Ali felt she was burning.

"Not right now" Ashlyn said but moved back freeing Ali’s arm. The defender didn’t waste any time and quickly reached for Ashlyn, of course as a goalkeeper she reacted faster and held her hands " I said not right now" she reached for the hem of her shirt and inched it up, slowly revealing Ali’s torso.

She always marveled at how beautiful Ali was, and how lucky she was to be able to see her exposed like this. She threw her shirt over her shoulder and traced the new uncovered skin with feather-like touches, watching delighted how Ali’s smooth skin was invaded with little bumps wherever he touched.

She hooked two fingers at the hem of the defender’s shorts -her shorts, and pulled them down just enough to reveal her hip bones. Ashlyn traced over them and went up her body again stopping until she was close to her ear and whispered how beautiful she was.

Ali was always surprised that even though, the keeper was like a hormonal teenager sometimes, she still found the time to be sweet to her. At it somehow turn her on even more. That is why when Ash place a thigh in between her legs she instantly bucked her hips looking for some release.

Ashlyn however, wasn’t ready to give it to her just yet. Ali whimpered at the loss of friction, and ignoring Ashlyn commands pulled the girl closer to kiss her wrapping her arms around her.

"Patience princess, patience"

Ali pulled back just a little to answer between kisses “if you’d stop teasing, I wouldn’t have to be patient”

"Just let me enjoy this moment"

The blonde went back to kissing every inch of her body, closing in proximity to the spot where she knew Ali wanted her the most. She could see how her muscles tensed with anticipation everytime she went a little lower, slowly sliding the shorts until they finally ended up on the floor with the other stuff.

By now Ali was completely naked, sprawled in the bed just ready for Ashlyn to make her lose all her senses. But Ashlyn wasn’t giving.

"Fuck Ash, I’m so fucking turned on right now…" Ali trailed as she pushed her girlfriend back and in a swift motion straddle her "that I can’t keep playing at this"

To say Ali was wet, was an understatement, she was dripping. Dripping down on Ashlyn, the blonde felt the warmness emanating from Ali and involuntarily bucked her hips upward. Ali gasped and wasted no time in getting rid of Ashlyn's boy shorts; she wasn't teasing.

a trail of open-mouthed kisses left Ashlyn's skin on fire, she was burning with desire but she didn't have much time to completely burn. Ali leaned back grabbing the back of the keeper's knees, she spread them apart and with no waste of her precious tume took Ash in her mouth.

Ash threw her head back into the mattress, one hand founding its way to Ali's hair; every tug guiding her, every buck of her hips helping her gauge how close she was getting to her impending orgasm -only she wouldn't get there.

"Ali, babe don't stop" she tugged and pulled at her hair harder and when she was just a flick of Ali's tongue away, the brunette pulled back.

"What the hell! Ali-" she was interrupted by lips with a taste that she definitely made her dizzy, she felt Ali's hand grabbing her own and guiding her down in between their bodies.

Ali closed her eyes at the first contact a quiet moan escaping her lips, she slowly brought the hand back up and without opening her eyes took Ashlyn's finger in her mouth, slowly licking and sucking on them; it was almost enough to make Ash come. When the defender opened her eyes she was met with the lust filled hazel eyes of the keeper.

"Fuck!" AShlyn exclaimed, and everything went in a blur after that. Ashlyn managed to throw her on her back, Ali barely had time to take a breath before Ashlyn was inside her with two fingers sliding easily into her with how wet she was. Soon Ali's hand found its way into Ashlyn too.

They weren't in a rush, slowly they build up a pace. If Ali went slower so did the blonde, when Ali's nails dig deeper into Ashlyn's skin, she knew how much pressure to add. Son they found themselves with heaved breathing, their hearts reaching their highest points and calling each other's name in a beautiful synchronization of passion and love.

Ashlyn body fell limb on top of Ali's. The brunette stroked her hair with one hand while the other was wrapped around her torso.

"breakfast is definitely cold now"

Ash couldn't help but laugh, she moved to look at Ali, she stared at her for a few seconds and then leaned to kiss her. A gentle, innocent kiss, but full of love. Ali felt her heart skip a beat.

Then the blonde's smile turned into a smirk, "how about we skip breakfast?"

They did in fact skipped breakfast, and lunch and when they finally made it out of the bedroom, they only lasted half a meal preparation before Ali was pushing Ashlyn against the counter; so they skipped supper too.

At night, after being to exhausted to do anything but cuddle against each other, whispering sweet nothings; Ashlyn thought of a future like this with Ali.

And she wasn't scared.


End file.
